SignifigANT Other- What could of happened
by icewolf14
Summary: We all know that after Lexi's brutal turn-down on Chyna's behalf, Fletcher ran off. But what happened next? Where did he go? All my ideas after he runs out. Multi-chapter. Folive.
1. A True Friend

**Welcome to icewolf14's new ANT Farm story! feel free to move around the chapters yourself! Here is my card in you need anything. Hope you enjoy and consider following and favouriting the story, as well as doing the same to the author. The sign in sheet is avalible to anyone who wishes to review. The author thanks you for coming. **

* * *

Fletcher's POV

I blinked after Lexi's words. Chyna really thinks that? I did all of this, the song, suit, dancers, to get a brutal shoot down in return? Harsh. I felt tears coming, and I didn't want to lose any of my man cred, so I just did the first thing that came to mind. Ran. I gave Chyna and Lexi one last look, turned, and ran out the doors. No one noticed, and if they did, didn't care. Lexi wouldn't obviously, and if Chyna thinks those things about me, she wouldn't either.

My legs started carrying me to the school, so I figured I crash in the ANT Farm, which was open on weekends for some reason. I think for extra study and practice or something. I threw off the suit jacket I was wearing and threw it in a random bush outside the school, followed by my tie somewhere between the doors and the ANT Farm.

I slammed the door behind me and flopped down on the red couch, and cried my eyes out. I knew Chyna didn't like me back! It was too good to true! But, I thought we were friends at least...

About 2 hours later, I heard the door open, and I quickly stood up and wiped my eyes, gaining my composure.

Olive's POV

Since Chyna and Fletcher were busy on their -ugh- date, I decided I would go to the ANT Farm to do some weekend studying. Walking up the stairs, I found a suit jacket in one of the bushes by the school, and picked it up, it was dirtying the campus! Then, inside the school, I found a tie! I picked it up too and entered the ANT Farm.

Closing the door behind me, I turned around a saw something I never thought I would see, Fletcher in the ANT Farm on a Saturday!

"Fletcher?" I said surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on a date with Chyna!"

"I-I was." Fletcher choked out. What was wrong with him? He turned to face me. His eyes were red and puffy and he was frowning. He had been crying.

"Oh, Fletcher!" I said while running and giving him a hug. He hugged back and crying silently, I could feel him shaking. I pulled apart from him and sat down on the couch and Fletcher sat beside me. "What happened?" I said softly, holding his hand. He looked at my sadly.

Fletcher's POV

"What happened?" Olive asked me. I had to spill my feelings to someone, and Olive was the best candidate. My long time best friend, and understanding.

"We were on our date, and I decided to ask her to my date to my cousin's wedding this weekend, with a suit and tie, song, dancers, everything. And she said yes at first. Then, after I booked a 'limo' and 'driver' for the wedding from Angus, Lexi came and told me all these nasty things like the sight of me sickens Chyna, and she only dated me to get rid of me. Then, then I just ran here. I thought we were at least friends Olive, I really did!" I spilled out everything, and it felt good. I gave her a small smile. "Thanks for listening, Olive. You're a true friend." Olives shocked expression softened.

"Anytime and anything for my best friend. I love you, Fletcher. As a friend." Olive said, grinning.

"I love you too, Olive. As a friend" I replied, mimicking her. Now smiling fully, we both laughed. "Hey Olive?" I said, as the laughter died down.

"Yea?" she said, curious.

"I still don't have a date, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, as friends?" I asked.

"Sure Fletcher! When is it?" she replied enthusiastically.

"Tomorrow. We'll pick you up at your house at 1:00 PM, so we can drive over. The reception starts at 3, and it's an hour away!" I explained, both of us standing up.

"Sounds like a plan! You want stay here? You can practice your art while I read?" Olive suggested. I shrugged.

"Why not?" I said, walking over to my easel while she picked up a book. We smiled over at each other.

maybe my life isn't falling apart after all!

* * *

**How was that guys! Don't forget to sign in! ;) I hope you enjoyed it, and in case you haven't heard, I'm giving up my story 'Austin & Ally: 11 years old' to anyone who would like to continue. Just PM me if you're interested. :) **

**-icewolf14**

**P.S. Let's go for 3 reviews to continue? Please?**


	2. Picking up Olive

**Thanks for all your reviews! :) I loved them all, so I shall respond. **

**TrauzllyIs4ever: Thanks! I try not to make things too out there :) **

**Guest (IFoliveYou167): Here you go, thanks :) **

**Guest (Sean): Of course! Like I said here^^ Here you go! :) **

**Guest: Um... not sure that has anything to do with the story but yes, yes I am. Happy? You asked this on my other story too...**

**JessicaChelynn: Yea, like I told TrauzllyIs4ever, I try to make it believable. Thank you! :D**

**Now let's check up on our fave 3, shall we?**

* * *

Chyna's POV

I felt kinda bad about what Lexi said to Fletcher. You know, the sight of him sickens me bit. Not the 'I only dated him to get rid of him' part, that was kinda true actually.

I just hoped he didn't tell anybody. That would get some surprising reception. Especially from Olive. Oh no! Olive! He of course told Olive! I wonder what she thinks of me now? They must both of hated me! I needed to find them and explain things, fast. But it was Sunday, Fletcher's cousin's wedding day. He'd be there. I'd go to Olive first, she would help me with Fletcher.

I headed out my door to Olive's house.

"I'll be back later Dad! I'm going to Olive's!" I called up the stairs to my dad.

"Okay, be safe, love you!" he called back before I closed the door. I went down my steps and started walking to Olive's house. I was just down the street when a blue Honda pulled up in her driveway. That wasn't her car... wait a second! It's Fletcher's mom's! Fletcher opened the door and hopped out wearing a classic tux, and started up to Olive's door. I ducked down behind a tree in Olive's yard, curious as to what was happening.

Fletcher's POV

I checked myself and my tux in the mirror one more time before getting into my mom's car and driving to Olive's house. I thought it will be fun with Olive as my 'date' since she promised no interesting factoids, and we're going as friends. We can laugh and have fun, without doing couple-y stuff, and I can not look like a complete loser with no date! Because trust me, single guys DO NOT have the right idea.

We pulled into Olive's driveway, and I could of sworn I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye, but I shrugged it off as I had reached the door. I rung the doorbell, and I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was her dad.

"Hey Fletcher! You here for Olive? Or to take me cheese tasting like Angus?" he joked, and I laughed along.

"No sir, just here to pick Olive." I replied politely.

"Well she'll be down in a second. Is your mom in the car? I want to talk to her." he responded. I nodded and he made his way down to chat. I turned my head when I heard a voice.

"Hi Fletcher! You ready to go?"

Olive's POV

I heard the doorbell ring and checked the time. 1:00. Of course Fletcher's here! His mom is never late! I called to my dad to open the door, as I was still fussing with my hair and dress. I left my hair down with a simple sparkling silver hairband, and had on no makeup. My dress was purple, strapless, and went to the halfway point on my thighs, and was form fitting. Just formal enough for the wedding, but not prettier than the bride's. I was finally ready, and went down the stairs to greet a very dashing looking Fletcher.

"Hi Fletcher! You ready to go?" I asked.

"Um, y-yea Olive. You look great." He said with a smile, asfter losing than gaining his composure.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself!" I added, and it was true. Tuxes suited him.

"Let's go!" he said, and led me to the car, opening the door for as I stepped in and greeted Mrs. Quimby. Fletcher hopped in the back seat with me so we could talk for the hour long ride. We started a conversation as soon as we pulled out of the driveway, and didn't stop talking the whole way there.

Chyna's POV

Fletcher picked up Olive. They were both dressed nice. They were getting along. Laughing. Talking. Acting like they were when I thought they were secretly dating, except there was no one to fake in front of. After Fletcher and I 'broke up.' And they must of been going to the wedding together. But. No. Fletcher and Olive were dating! For real this time! Yes!

Fletcher's POV

Man am I glad I took Olive rather than Chyna. I don't have to try to hit on her all the time, and she's easy to laugh and have a good time with. Plus she's pretty. She's an awesome best friend.

Olive's POV

This is going to be fun! Fletcher is such a jokester, he's so funny, I have to laugh! I'm so glad we're best friends.

* * *

**So... you like? The wedding will be next chapter! **

**REMINDER: The spot for continuing my story 'Austin & Ally: 11 years old' is still open, but I'm going to decide on the 14th, so if you're interested, just PM me, and I'll take a look at your past writing, and we'll work something out. **

**-icewolf14 **

**P.S. 5 reviews for a continue please?**


	3. Friend Dance

**I'm so glad you are all enjoying this story! :) We reached the 5 review goal! With 6 reviews! :D So I upload the next chapter!:D Cause I love you guys that much...**

**Guest (Sean): Thanks, I really enjoyed writing this. :) **

**Guest: Well, you'll find out, now won't you?**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**TrauzllyIs4ever: I hope those were happy screams! I love Folive too!**

**Guest (flyna): I don't know why you thought that, but thanks anyways! :) **

**mhana23: Thanks! And if you check the description, it says Folive at the end. :) I'm a Foliver so... And I recognize your name off the ANT Farm wiki! :D**

* * *

Chyna's POV

I am so going to confront Olive and Fletcher about this Monday! I'm happy for them, but they better tell me themselves, or I'm gonna be a little mad!

Fletcher's POV

Olive, my family, and I were seated at our table at the wedding reception when my Uncle George came up to the table.

"Hey San Fran Quimbys! Thanks for coming to Lucy's wedding, she's glad the crowd was so big. And little Fletchie! I see you finally found yourself a girl! Good job!" he said, clapping me on the shoulder. I looked at him confused until my eyes widened in realization, he means Olive!

"Um, Uncle George, Olive isn't my girlfriend, she's just my best friend. She came with me because my girlfriend dumped me yesterday." I explained.

"Ahh, well then. At least you have a date. You're very pretty Olive." he said, smiling politely at Olive. She blushed and looked down with a small smile.

"Thanks." she managed to get out shyly. My uncle smirked and winked at me before walking away. Why did he wink? I told him Olive and I are best friends only!

I was going back to talking with Olive when the DJ stopped the fast music and put on a slow song.

"Alright, all you couples out there, get on the floor with the bride and groom and slow dance it up!"

Olive's POV

When the DJ made the announcement about dancing, I was glad Fletcher and I were just friends! We didn't have to do that couple-y stuff. At least, that's what I thought until Mrs. Quimby spoke up.

"Fletcher! Olive! Get up there and dance!" she said like it was the most obvious thing for us to be doing at the moment.

"But mom, we're just fri-" he started before she cut him off.

"Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby! You brought Olive as a date, now get up there!" she responded as an order. Fletcher and I glanced at each other and I nodded.

"Yea, let's go Fletcher." I said indifferently before we both got up and headed towards the dance floor. I placed my left hand on Fletcher's shoulder, and his right hand rested on my waist, and our free hands connected and we began waltzing slowly.

"Hey, um Fletcher?" I started.

"Yea?"

"This is just a friend dance right? Nothing more?" I asked for reassurance.

"Yea. A friend dance. We'll call it that." he said, smiling.

We just danced for the rest of the song, smiling and staring into each other's eyes. These were the best moments in our friendship. With no Chyna around, not that I didn't love Chyna, I did, she's my best friend, however, she did hurt Fletcher, but. Sorry, off topic. But without Chyna, just us, no fighting, no teasing. Just nice moments, you know?

Fletcher's POV

Wow, Olive can dance! And I guess I can too. Well, the embarrassing thing is, Olive was leading! But don't tell anyone. But I love these moments between us. Just us, in peace. Like last Christmas. No fighting at all!

Mrs. Quimby's POV

Olive and Fletcher are so cute together! They are so engrossed in dancing, they don't realize that everyone has stopped dancing and they are the only ones left on the floor! I snapped a picture and everyone just watched, smiling and who they thought was a young couple. I'll just see how long it takes them to notice.

Olive's POV

I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye, like a picture being taken, and I glanced around the room without moving my head. Fletcher and I were the only one's left on the dance floor, everyone else was just watching! How did we not notice? I cleared my throat to get Fletcher's attention.

Fletcher's POV

A flash made me blink a few times but I kept dancing with Olive. Is it just me or was this a really long song? Olive then cleared her throat and I looked at her.

"What?" I whispered.

"We are the only one's dancing! What do we do?" she whisper yelled

"I know! Just look up and around so that they know we're looking, and then stop and leave like we just realized!" I whispered yelled back while we were dancing.

We did just that, and everyone just smirked as we awkwardly left the dance floor and sat back down at the table as conversations started back up again around the room. I looked at my mom, who was still smirking at us. Olive noticed this too, and we shared a look, and burst out laughing. Like friends do. Friends. _Friends._

Gosh, what just happened?

* * *

**So? Was that satisfying. And to all Flynatics, this is indeed a FOLIVE story! Please don't accuse me of that anymore! :) **

**Remember to PM me i your interested on taking over the Austin & Ally: 11 years old story! Still open until the 14th! **

**Let's go for 10 reviews this time?**

**-icewolf14**


	4. Apologizes and Injuries

**Hey guys! I'm happy with all the reviews you guys gave me, and although not 10, which, in retrospect, was pretty high, I figured 5 was enough! :) Really sorry for not updating yesterday, I was super stressed! School... Job... Hockey... **

**AwkkwardTree: Yea, not as soon as I hoped, but here! :) **

**shootingmelons: Thanks :) **

**sean. : Why thank you! More cute to come! **

**TrauzllyIs4ever: Good! Thank you! (LOVE your new profile pic BTW! :D) **

**IFoliveYou167 (guest): They are cute together :) Patience young grasshopper, the romance is coming. Um, k. I'm not a fan, but they don't suck! **

**Anywho, (Oh god that was so weird but had to do it!) on to the story! :) This is a very dramatic chapter, well kinda. You'll see:  
**

* * *

Fletcher's POV

I laughed at one of Olive's few actually _interesting _factoids. They were rare, but I was actually interested when she did tell them, and I know it makes her happy when people actually listen to her factoids without being annoyed or falling asleep.

"And, did you know that a cockroach will live nine days without its head, before it starves to death?" Olive said excitedly. She had read all these fact books last night, and was telling me a bunch of them as we walked to school together. Chyna usually came with us, but judging the circumstances... it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Coolest thing I've ever heard about cockroaches!" I joked and it was her turn to laugh. Gosh I love her laugh. Her real laugh. That's another reason why she fun to be with!

The rest of the walk to school she told me all about starfish brains (or lack of), left-handed polar bears, duck quacks, and ostrich eyes, before we reached the ANT Farm. Yes, I was listening. Don't judge! She stopped talking when we reached the ANT Farm door.

"You know she's going to be in there, right? Are you sure want to face her now?" she asked concerned. I knew full well who 'she' was. Chyna.

"Yea. As long as you stay behind me the whole time?" I asked hopefully, already knowing the answer.

"Of course Fletcher, I've got your back." she said, just like I thought.

I turned the knob, and walked in. Chyna was in the recording booth, recording a new song or something, so Olive and I sat down on the couch and waited. I thought about what I should say, but came up blank. What were you supposed to saw in situations like these?

Chyna's POV

I just finished singing my new song, that I wrote just for fun. I walked out of the recoding booth to see Olive and Fletcher on the couch together. Olive was reading a book, and Fletcher seemed lost in thought. They were so cute together! But I didn't have time for that. I needed to apologize to Fletcher, and see if they tell me about their relationship.

"Olive? Fletcher?" I said, trying to get there attention. Olive closed her book, and Fletcher snapped out of whatever trance he was in. They glanced at each other, then looked at me expectantly.

"Well guys, there's two things. One, I'm so sorry Fletcher. The mere sight of you does not sicken me, but I do just want to be friends. I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." I apologized, putting him down gently.

"Thank you Chyna, but, after that whole thing, I think my crush on you has finally subsided. By the way, I know big words!" he said to my relief.

"Great. So we're friend again?" I asked.

"Yup. Friend." Fletcher smiled. Olive cut in.

"Um, Chyna?"

"Hmm?" I said, acknowledging that she had my attention.

"What was the second thing?" she asked.

"Oh, right! Do you guys have anything going on between you two that I should know?" I said, looking at them with an I-already-know-the-answer look. Olive bit her lip and looked up at me.

"Sorry Chyna, but yes. I went with Fletcher to his cousin's wedding rather than you, I'm sorry." Olive said, truly sorry.

"Oh Olive, that's okay. That's not the point. The point is, I was right!" I exclaimed, earning weird looks.

"What?" Fletcher and Olive asked together, confused.

"I was right! You are dating!" I exclaimed again, as their eyes went wide.

"What? Oh no, no! Olive came with me as a friend, since you sorta broke up with me, so I wouldn't seem like a total loser." Fletcher explained. And my heart fell.

"Oh, sorry guys, if that made things awkward or something." I said awkwardly.

Olive POV

"The funny thing is, a lot of people are mistaking us for a couple lately! Why on earth would they think that?" I said. Fletcher nodded in agreement.

"Cause you guys have the perfect something, I dunno!" Chyna attempted to explain, but failed miserably.

Fletcher and I looked at each other. What could possibly be going on?

* * *

FRIDAY

Fletcher's POV

It was Friday-finally! The week had been kind of awkward. When ever Olive and I were the slightest bit kind to each other, Chyna would smirk! I was going to walk to school with Olive today, but she texted me this morning telling me she was busy, but I never finished the whole text that explained why. I took out my phone and opened up the text.

_Hey Fletch! Sorry, but I can't walk to school with you today! :( I'm going to be busy. I have to be at the school early to meet up with Violet. She wanted to talk or something? Sure it'll be fine. _

_Love, _

_Olive. :) _

Crap! Violet! Of course! She must of heard and seen all about how chummy Olive and I had been! Although we're best friends, everyone still thought we were dating, so of course Violet thought so too! She's obviously consulting Olive about it, but knowing _Violent, _it won't be by talking. I started running, never so anxious to get to school before.

Olive's POV

I tapped my foot while waiting for Violet. I thought about Fletcher too. I found myself doing that a lot lately. Probably because we had been spending so much time together lately. I came back to reality when I heard Violet scream.

"OLIVE!" I heard her yell, and she came out of no where, tackling me to the ground. I landed with a thud. Man, that girl is strong... I lay there moaning.

"Violet! What's wrong with you? What did I do?" I groaned, and started to get up, but she pinned me down with her foot.

"What's wrong me ME? What's wrong with YOU? You asked MY Fletchie out, and now you're dating!" she screamed, and kicked me in the ribs. I winced.

"Violet, please, we can talk..." I started, but she didn't let me finish.

"GET UP!" she ordered. Scared, I followed her order, and struggled up. My ribs seared with pain. Violet may be small, but she's stronger than all of us combined. I was too focused on my ribs, and didn't see Violet's incoming kick, which collided with the back of straightened leg, which caused me to collapse.

I started to cry. "Please Violet! You're hurting me! We can work this out! Fletcher and I aren't even dating!" I tried to tell her, but to no avail.

"LIES!" she screamed. Her hands balled into fists. "I'll do you a favor and call the medics." she snarled before her fist collided with my head, and blackness took over.

Fletcher's POV

I got to the school, and saw and ambulance parked outside the school. _Oh, please no. Don't let it be Olive. _I thought, feeling paranoid thanks to her meeting with Violet. I ran up the steps of the school and to the ANT Farm to see if Olive was okay. I couldn't get to the door though, because there was a crowd blocking the way, all craning their neck for a look inside.

"Excuse me! ANT coming through!" I said, and pushed my way to the front to see what all the co motion was about. I looked through the doorway and saw something I never wanted to see. Ever.

Olive in a stretcher.

* * *

**Yea, not what I usually write, but I needed something dramatic for a plot twist ;) And before you mention them yourselves, there's some things you gotta know:  
**

**1. Yes, I know Violet isn't THAT mean, but she had to be for this fic. **

**2. This is a FOLIVE story. Sorry Flynatics. **

**3. The romance IS coming. **

**4. Chyna is not a bad guy. **

**5. Violet will not be coming back very often. **

**Thanks for reading! Now, for a continue, would 21 reviews total (5 more reviews) do for another update? Thanks in advance! **

**-icewolf14**


	5. What's Going On?

**Hey people of Earth! I'm here to bring you an update of awesomness! You guys gave me enough reviews, and I'm happy about that too! :D Your reviews are one of the reasons I keep writing my fanfictions! **

**Guest: I'm glad you love it so much :) **

**Groudon753: Aww thanks :) **

**sean p ware: It's coming soon! Yea, I'll hopefully get some ideas when I watch the episode...**

**nyepie101: Yea, I can't wait to write the romance moments, but I need to get there gradually. **

**TrauzllyIs4ever: It looks good to me ;) **

**Guest (classified123): You need to make stories juicy, or they become a drag :/ So, I needed to throw some Violet in there! **

**On to the story:**

* * *

Fletcher's POV

Dread filled me and I ran over to her.

"Olive? Olive? Can you hear me?" I called desperately. I knew Violet did this. I just hoped she didn't hurt her too seriously. I decided to ask a medic.

"Excuse me sir? Is she alright?" I asked politely, but nervously.

"Yes, she is. Nothing life threatening. She will be just fine. Do you know her?" he asked.

"Yea, she's my best friend."

"Well, then you may stay. We are unable to contact any family members at this time." he told me before walking away to the crowd to do whatever medics do. I walked back over to Olive.

After just staring at Olive and holding her hand for a while, I heard someone calling my name, Chyna. I quickly let go of her hand to not raise suspicions any further.

"Fletcher! Did you hear what happened?" she said worriedly. I shook my head.

"No, but I have an idea."

"What?"

"Violet." I said through gritted teeth.

"Huh?"

"She has a crush on me. She thinks I'm hers. Everyone _thinks_ Olive and I are dating. She got jealous. She's violent. She had a 'meeting' with Olive this morning. See?" I pointed out, showing Chyna the text. She read it and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh! You're right!" Chyna whispered. "What do we do?"

"Nothing. For now. We have to make sure Olive is okay before we do anything drastic." I said seriously. A third voice got my attention.

"Fletcher? Chyna? What's going on?"

* * *

Olive's POV

I blinked a few times to get used to the sudden light. I was laying down on a stretcher, I could tell. Then I remembered, Violet. I heard voices and started listening.

"Oh my gosh! You're right! What do we do?" That's Chyna.

"Nothing. For now. We have to make sure Olive is okay before we do anything drastic." And that's Fletcher. Sounding serious for once! And he was worried and concerned about me! Aww... Wait! No! Not aww! Aww is for couples! And he is not my boyfriend! I needed to know what was going on, so I spoke up.

"Fletcher? Chyna? What's going on?" I said, sounding weaker than expected.

"Olive! You're awake!" Fletcher exclaimed before hugging me. I winced. My ribs.

"Olive? I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? I-" Fletcher started to babble apologies until I cut him off.

"No, it's okay Fletcher, you didn't know." I assured him. "Now, can one of you tell me what's going on?" I asked again.

"You were hurt, and the medics were called. We don't know what happened for sure though, do you?" Chyna filled me in, before asking a question of her own.

"Violet. She came in and attacked me." I choked out. And after remembering it vividly thanks to my eidetic memory, my leg started to sear with pain, along with my ribs, and tears pricked at my eyes. I blinked them back hoping no one would notice, but of course Fletcher did.

"I knew it was Violet. Olive, are you okay?" he asked. I didn't respond, because I was afraid that I would start full out crying if I talked. Fletcher took this as a no.

"Chyna, go get a medic. Tell him Olive's in pain." Fletcher ordered, and Chyna nodded and ran over to the female medic.

* * *

1 HOUR LATER

Fletcher's POV

I was in the waiting room, well, waiting. Olive was getting examined and treated and everything hospitals do. Don't ask me, I'm not a doctor! Chyna had to stay at school so she could walk Cameron home, while she insisted, and I insisted, that I go with Olive to the hospital. So I did. To be honest, I felt the need to. Olive had been so supportive of me after Chyna and I's break up, and I feel bad for not being as supportive and caring as a best friend should of been when she lost her memory. I had to make it up to her. My thoughts were interrupted by Olive coming over and clearing her throat.

I snapped my head up to see her standing in front of me with a blue cast that stopped mid-thigh, and crutches supporting her. I stood up and helped her sit down. After she was settled, I spoke up.

"Sorry." was all I said. She looked at me confused.

"For what?"

"For not being supportive in the past. For being rude in the past. For not being a good best friend. For not saving you from Violet and preventing this." I listed off, motioning at her leg at the end. She just smiled.

"Fletcher! You supported me in the Acadecathalon, I've been rude to you too, so we're even, and you've helped me when I've really needed it. And none of this was your fault! I love you, Fletcher." she said before giving me a light hug because of her ribs.

"I love you too, Olive." I responded. "Speaking of this, how are you?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"Fine, I guess. I'll be in the cast for 6 weeks, and I just need to rest my ribs, so no harsh physical activity. By the way, how are we getting home? You can't very well drive us! you know, being 12 and all." she joked.

"I called your dad to come pick us up. He should be here soon." I replied. Speak of the devil, he walked up to us right then.

"Olive! Sweetie are you okay?" Mr. Doyle exclaimed, hugging Olive lightly, like I had warned him to. They chatted and caught up until her dad turned to face both of us.

"I think we better go know. Fletcher, I'll drop you off at home on the way." he said before we walked out to the car.

* * *

15 MINUTES LATER

The car pulled up to my house and I unbuckled and turned to Olive.

"You rest up this weekend, okay? I'll see you on Monday at school." I said to her.

"Okay, Fletcher. Thank you for everything." she smiled and did something I wasn't expecting. Kissed my cheek. I flushed.

"B-bye Olive." I said quickly before turning and running to my front door. What was going on with me? _She's just a friend. A good friend. A great friend. A best friend. No more. No more. No more. _I kept repeating. Mr. Doyle broke my repetition.

"Thank you Fletcher. For being so good to my baby girl and being there for her when I couldn't. You are worthy of her." she told me, clapping his hand on my shoulder and walking back to the car. Olive waved from the car with a smile. I smiled and waved back before opening the door to my house. I shut it behind me and slid down the back, putting my head in my hands.

Worthy of Olive?

A kiss on the cheek?

Why is everything changing?

Why do I feel this way about it?

What is going on between me and my _best friend? _

* * *

**How do you Folivers feel about that? (Well hopefully you're all Folivers...) I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! **

**Usual 5 reviews for a continue? (27 total) Pweety pwease? LOL :P **

**-icewolf14 :) **


	6. You're Right

**Hey guys! Really sorry for the delay! Don't hate me! :P **

**nyepie101: Thanks :) **

**sean p ware: Thanks! I love it when people enjoy my stories! **

**TrauzllyIs4ever: Even though they were platonic I love you's? **

**Groudon753: Thanks! :D**

**Guest: I'm glad! :)**

**By the way, are any of you into Mr. Young? If so, check out TrauzllyIs4ever's story: "You Can't Help Who You Fall in Love With". It's an awesome...Acho? story. I'm truly enjoying it :) **

* * *

Monday

Chyna's POV

I was hanging out with Olive, which we hadn't done in about a week, so it was great to catch up. After about half an hour of sitting on the couch in the ANT Farm, laughing and chatting, Fletcher walked in. Olive's face lit up even brighter than it already was.

"Hey Fletcher!" she called, a massive smile on her face.

"Hey." he responded, half-smiling. Not meeting her gaze, he walked over to his easel, but Olive didn't notice. She just turned back to talking to me, and I politely listened and responded, but my mind kept drifting back to Fletcher's reaction. There was definitely some one-sided awkwardness going on between these two, and I needed to confront Fletcher about it later.

Fletcher's POV

"Hey Fletcher!" Olive called, a hundred watt smile on her face. I was still feeling awkward over what happened on Friday, so was afraid to look her in the eye, but I couldn't completely ignore her so I manged out a half-hearted greeting and smile.

"Hey." was all I said before turning to my easel, paintbrush in hand. The international sign for 'leave Fletcher alone, he's thinking up a masterpiece.' I wasn't actually going to paint, but I did need to think. What was going on with me? Why did Olive kiss me on the cheek? Why would that make this whole thing awkward? I was so confused. I guess I was so lost in thought, I didn't hear the bell ring, till Chyna yelled at me to hurry up. next class, Drama. Dang it! I sit really close to Olive in that class... This is going to be a really long day.

6 HOURS LATER

The bell rang, and started running to the ANT Farm to collect my things before rushing home, to avoid meeting up with Olive. My plan was working perfectly until I blindly ran into someone in the hallway.

"Ouch! Watch it! Wait, Fletcher?" I heard Chyna say as I was collecting my things. "I was just coming to find you!"

"Why?" I asked.

"It's about Olive." was all she able to say before I turned and started to walk away. She caught up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, and spun me around.

"Fletcher, just hear me out." she said. I stayed silent, and she took this as a sign to continue. "You've been treating her weirdly ever since you got here! Barely greeting her, avoiding her gaze and her, not talking to her, what's going on?" she asked.

"Ca-can I trust you not to tell anyone?" I stuttered.

"Of course! If you don't want me to, I won't tell." Chyna replied, understanding.

"Well, I was leaving the hospital with her and her dad, and he was driving me home. Everything was normal, until I went to get out of the car, and Olive thanked me. Then, then, then she, she kissed me on the cheek! I went to run in to my house, but before I got inside, her dad stopped me and said that I was worthy of her! I-I-I just don't feel right around her anymore! Help me Chyna! What's going on!" I spewed out everything I had been feeling.

Chyna smirked after I finished. "I know exactly what's going on."

"What?" I replied, confused.

"You like Olive!" Chyna squealed, bouncing up and down. I froze with sudden realization. She was right. I did like her! Thinking about it, almost everything about her. Her memory, fears, smarts, name, likes, dislikes, the way she raps, the way she talks, most importantly, her looks. She is very pretty, I've always thought so. I even used to paint her sometimes before Chyna came.

"You're right." I say quietly. "What do I do?"

"You tell her." Chyna replied bluntly. I gawked at her.

"Are you nuts! That will make things worse!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms.

"Trust me Fletcher. It's what you need, and I'm pretty sure what she wants."

"Oh really? Prove it." I challenged.

"Well, she looks at you all the time, she wanted to join your club, she's annoyed whenever you flirt with me, she helps you, she eats lunch with you, she's tried to be with you sometimes, she talks about you at home, she told me she loves you, she made an entire quilt, where pretty much every square was you, and stands close to you a lot. And that's just summing it up." Chyna explained. I smiled.

"You're right again. I need to tell her. But how?" I sighed, worried.

"That's up to you." Chyna said shrugging, before walking down the now empty hallway.

I leaned up against the wall, and put my head back. When did my life become so complex?

* * *

**Thanks for bearing with me guys! **

**I'm going to start a mini poll. I'm thinking of including another minor pairing in this show. I'm going to start with all options, then I'll narrow it down. Just vote for wich two pairing you would most like to see. **

**Options: **

**Angley (Angus and Paisley) **

**Caisley (Cameron and Paisley) **

**Changus (Chyna and Angus) **

**Clexi (Cameron and Lexi) **

**Doxanne (Daryll and Roxanne) **

**Vangus (Violet and Angus) **

**Chigel (Chyna and Nigel) **

**Remember you can vote up to two! Just leave your vote in a review! :) **

**-icewolf14**


	7. You're Right Again

**Wow guys! I wasn't expecting 5 reviews, but you delivered, and to be honest, I didn't deserve them. I haven't been updating much lately, but i should be more often, because I just finished and presented 2 big projects, so all stress is gone! **

**sean p ware: Thanks! I can't wait to write that part! XP RestaurANTeur was awesome! And I do have an idea for a related story, keep posted! **

**TrauzllyIs4ever: No probs, and that one-shot you wrote for me, awesome! :D **

**FoliveHanneliator: Yea! Now just waiting for Dan Singer to make it happen in the show...**

**Trace2000 (Guest): Good points...**

**Groudon753: Sorry for the wait! Not yet, sorry...**

**And lastly, I have narrowed down the categories! They are now: **

**Clexi (Cameron and Lexi) **

**Changus (Chyna and Angus)**

**Vangus (Violet and Angus) **

**Chigel (Chyna and Nigel) **

**So now, vote away (only one this time) and I will put the final two in for the final poll next chapter!**

**Please note, I changed it to present tense, because we have caught up to the present now, okay?**

* * *

TUESDAY

Fletcher's POV

Yes, I like Olive. Happy? I admitted it. No? Fine, I'm going to tell her too. Not now, but soon. Okay? Now get off my back, gosh! You're just like Chyna! She has been bugging me all morning! _"Tell her! Tell her!" _Goodness sakes! I will tell her, I just don't know how. Which is exactly why I'm going to confront Angus for advice at lunch hour today.

12:00 PM

The bell rings signifying lunch time, and I collect my binder, planner, textbook, and pencil case before heading out the door to the ANT Farm. I see that it was empty, except for Angus, luckily for me. All ANTs have much more confidence now than they did in past years, they eat with the big kids now, although Angus still likes to use his computer during lunch. Which is exactly where I find him now, munching away at a turkey leg, and watching babies trying lemons for the first time. I walk up to him, tapping on his shoulder.

"Hey Angus?"

"What? Can't you see I'm eating?!" he said, exasperated.

"Sorry, but I need, girl advice." I said, being cautious not to mention Olive's name, he's go berserk if I did. He still hasn't given up on that crush, sadly.

Olive's POV

I thank Chyna as she runs off to put my stuff in my locker, and I grab my crutches before heading down to the ANT Farm to grab my lunch. I work my way through the crowded hallway, and by the time I reach the hallway leading to the ANT Farm, the hallway's practically empty. I hear voices coming from the ANT Farm. Fletcher and Angus. I'm about to walk in and greet them, but Fletcher says something that makes me pause.

"Sorry, but I need girl advice." he says defensively and nervously. Girl advice? _Girl _Advice? But his crush on Chyna is over, who could this be about? Maybe it's nothing. I listen for more.

"What is it, dude?" Angus replies.

"Well, I've gotten closer to a girl, and I've just recently realized that I like her, and there's a chance she likes me back, and I want to tell her, but I have no idea how!" he spills. I feel my eyes go wide. He likes someone! I wonder who this girl is? Do I know her? I feel a pang in my chest. At first, I think it's just my ribs acting up, but then I realize. It's jealousy. But why? Fletcher is simply my best friend. Like I said myself, I would rather lose half a billion dollars than kiss Fletcher, I guess. I mean, if you gave me the money... Ah, never mind.

You know what? I can go without lunch. I need to meet up with Chyna and ask her why I feel this way!

I find Chyna sitting down at a red table, talking with Violet in the lunch room. I head over to them, and take a seat next to Chyna, afraid of Violet after... recent events. Chyna smiles at me before turning back to Violet.

"Hey, Olive. Violet was just leaving." Chyna says, in a tone that is visibly hinting at her to leave. She just rolls her eyes and leaves.

"So, what's up?" Chyna asks me casually. My cheeks are burning up.

"Um, well. I need... advice." I say sheepishly.

Suddenly interested, she says "Oh, really? What kind of advice?"

"Um, boy advice. See, I overheard Fletcher talking to Angus in the ANT Farm and Fletcher said he liked a girl he's been getting closer to, and didn't know how to tell her. And, I have no idea who this girl is, but I felt a pang of jealousy! It was weird! I don't know Chyna. I just don't know!" I say, letting everything out. Exasperated and confused and frustrated, I rest my head on the table.

"Deja vu..." Chyna mutters, and my head shoots up.

"What was that?" I inquire.

"Deja vu. I literally had this same conversation with Fletcher yesterday!" she says clearer.

"What? Why?" I ask, even more confused.

"Oh, I think that's for him to tell." Chyna smirks. What? What do you mean for him to tell? Why can't she just- you know, nevermind. I want my question answered!

"Whatever. Can you just help me? Why did I feel jealous?" I say, defeated.

"Olive, I think it's pretty obvious. It's **_so_** obvious. You like Fletcher!" she squeals, a massive smile takes over her face. My cheeks are heating up, and I know they are bright red!

"I think you're right." I mumble, embarrassed.

"Sorry?"

"I think you're right." I repeat, louder.

"Oh yea I am! Again." she says.

"So, what should I do? Tell him, keep it in? After all, he likes that other girl." I say. My heart just plummeted to the ground. Chyna is smirking, just smirking.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about her." she answers mysteriously. She gets up and goes out the door, probably heading over to our now side-by-side lockers.

I lean back in my chair, and study the ceiling. Fletcher. Olive. Fletcher and Olive. Five? Otcher? Flolive? Folive? Folive. Folive! Oh gosh, why am I torturing myself? He likes other girl, right? Ugh! I hate life...

* * *

**Thank for reading! Don't forget to vote for ONE of the couples up top in your review! I will narrow it down to the 2 highest voted, and include them next chapter!**

**5 reviews (37 total) to continue? Please? Thanks! **

**-icewolf14 :) **

**P.S. Would be longer, but I have a race tomorrow, so I gotta get to bed early! Bye! :D **


	8. AN: Super Story Coming This Fall!

**Hey guys, I really hate to bother you all with an Author's Note, but I really want to get the news spread, and for my plans to be a huge success! **

**Now, as you may or may not know, yesterday (May 12th) was my 6 month point on FanFiction. Half a year. It got me thinking, for my 1 year point on FanFiction, I want to do something epic, and I want all you involved. **

**I am going to do a Super Story. I'm going to do a crossover of 3 or 4 shows that you choose out of: Austin & Ally, Kickin' It, ANT Farm, Mr. Young, MyMusic Web Show, and The Next Step. **

**OR! Or I will do a huge 50-100 chapter story about 1 of the following ships: Auslly, Kick, Folive, Acho, Scentern 2, or Jiley (James and Riley). **

**OR! Or I will do another normal story line, but include a bunch of OC's based on you guys! (with a show + ship)**

**So, my 1 year point will be November 12th 2013, and this thing is going to be expertly planned by then! So, for this month, I want you guys to start voting in reviews on which one of these story types you prefer! Voting closes May 31st 2013! You can vote ONCE every day. Don't tell me shows or ships or OCs yet, just which idea. Remember, choose ship OR crossover OR OC! **

**-icewolf14 (Please ignore the extra remember at the bottom)**

**If you need, here's a review template: **

**I vote the (ship/crossover/OC) story! **

**Rememeber, **


	9. Turns Out, You Were Wrong

**Hey guys! You deserve a new chapter! What will happen? That's for me to write, and you to read! ;) **

**sean p ware: Thanks! They will soon, young Jedi. Not worry you must! I have, and I'm pretty sure I'm following it! **

**lala (Guest): No worries, I've got a plan! **

**TrauzllyIs4ever: Well thanks again! And sorry, Most voted for Chigel...**

**K-Cat (Guest): Sorry it took so long! **

**Groudon753: Me neither!**

**Oh, and I've made a FanFiction Twitter account. You can follow me icewolf14FF for story updates, new project ideas, to suggest new story ideas, and anything else that may come to mind! I may just follow you back as well! :) **

**Plus, as I've already told TrauzllyIs4ever, Chigel won! So be prepared! **

* * *

Olive's POV

It's been a week since my 'realization' and I haven't talked to Fletcher since. Chyna's been hanging out half with me, half with Fletcher, basically exactly how it was when Fletcher unintentionally made me the antagonist of his cartoon. It's not that I hate him, it's just, I'm afraid of slipping up and telling the truth! Actually, now that I think about it, I haven't seen him all week! Is he avoiding me too?

Oh well. I need my books from the ANT Farm. I put my things into my backpack when I hear echoing footsteps sound behind me. I turn around, surprised.

"Nigel? What on earth are you doing here? I thought you were going to the London ANT Farm!" I say, greeting my friend I haven't seen in at least a year or two, who is standing here, in the flesh.

"I am, but I came to visit everybody; Chyna, Fletcher, Gibson... you." he says. I must admit, he has grown and is quite handsome now.

"Oh, well. Do you want to catch up?" I suggest.

"Oh sure! Wait, what happened to your leg?" he agrees, before noticing my cast.

"Um, I... fell. I only have a month left in it. All good." I answer, not wanting to bring up and explain the Violet situation.

"Well that's rubbish! Here, let me carry your bag!" he says, rushing over and grabbing my backpack. I can feel myself blushing. It's much easier to carry stuff now, since I have an Air Cast now, and can walk on it, but it's still really sweet!

We walk to the park close by and sit on a wooden bench by a large tree. We talk for a while and a question pops into my head. What about Chyna?

"Um, Nigel. Didn't you have a thing going on with Chyna when you were here before?"

"I did. But I'm over her now I guess." He says, looking me in the eyes, leaning in. I stand up abruptly.

"You know what? School's going to start soon, let's head back." I say. I think that's a good excuse, no?

As I'm walking back to school, I swear I hear footsteps running ahead of me, but I can't see anybody. I shake it off, probably nothing.

* * *

Fletcher's POV

I haven't been at school for a week. I haven't talked to Olive for a week. I'm scared. Sorry, WAS scared. Now, I have a plan. I know exactly how to tell Olive I like her! I can't tell you though, it's a surprise for EVERYBODY. First, I need to head down to the park. I make my way down there, and I see something ELSE I never wanted to see.

Olive.

Alone.

With Nigel.

Close.

Too close.

Oh my. He's going to kiss her! I can't just stop them! She'll hate me forever! Tears pricking my eyes, I start running back to the school, my plans are pointless. She obviously has a thing for Nigel. I hear voices behind me, and pick up the pace so that I can run out of sight.

This was a bad idea.

She was wrong.

Chyna was wrong.

I'll never be with Olive.

It's hopeless.

* * *

**Well, I'm sorry for the wait guys, but school's taken up some time. And this is a filler chapter, yes. **

**Please don't hate. **

**But you can follow me on Twitter! ( icewolf14FF) It's my FanFiction Twitter, so you won't be bothered with my personal life! Just story updates, project ideas, a way to suggest stories, and anything else that might come to mind! **

**Thanks guys, and don't forget to vote**

**OC story?**

**50-100 chapter ship?**

**OR **

**3-4 show crossover? **

**Leave in a review or send me a tweet! **

**-icewolf14 :)**


	10. Clear Things Up

**K-Cat (Guest): Thanks! Sorry it took so long...**

**TrauzllyIs4ever: Glad you noticed, that's what I was aiming for! :) **

**Ninjago123: I needed drama! ;)**

* * *

Olive's POV

"Chyna! Chyna! You'll never guess who's back and you should totally talk to!" I say in a rush the moment my friend walks through the door.

"Nigel. I know." she says, surprisingly unexcited.

"What? I thought you liked him." I reply, attempting to figure out, what on earth is wrong with her.

"I do. But Fle- *ahem* someone saw Nigel and you at the park yesterday, about to kiss. I can't believe you kissed _my crush_!" she says in a rage. "And don't you like Fletcher anyways?!"

"Chyna! Keep it down! You don't get it! He leaned in, and I immediately backed away, because I was thinking about both you and Fletcher! I never kissed him."

"Oh. I'm sorry Olive. I should of known, since you like Fletcher and all. Speaking of him, are you guys talking yet?"

"Um... no."

"Really? But he said- oh, right. Never mind. I have to go." Chyna says, before quickly running off to who-knows-where.

Where could she possibly be going? Oh well, I guess it's just me and my books.

Fletcher's POV

I don't think I'm talking to Olive today. Or tomorrow. Or this week. Or month. Or year. Or ever. Yea, I still like her. But it would be too embarrassing. Her and Nigel obviously have a thing.

"Fletcher! You were wrong about Olive and Nigel!" Chyna says, out of breath from running.

"What? What do you mean?"

"She never kissed Nigel. Which, by the way, means he's still available for me. And, Olive is still available for you! And, she never wanted to kiss him in the first place!" she babbles one thing after another.

"Really?! That's great!" I say, excited. I may finally have a chance with Olive! "Sorry Chyna, I've got things to do!" I say, before running off to park once more, but with more confidence this time.

Chyna's POV

I watch Fletcher run away and smile. Folive is sooooooooo cute! But my Folive thoughts are interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hello, Chyna. Long time no see."

"Nigel!" I say. We hug and I close my eyes. He's so much taller than me now, probably a good 5" at least. My head fits perfectly on his chest, and I find myself crushing all over again. I think ten seconds pass before Nigel's voice breaks the silence.

"Um, Chyna. You wanna let go now?" he asks.

"No. Not yet. Please, it's been so long." I plead. He says nothing, just holds me closer.

* * *

**I fit in a nice Chigel moment in there for you. Sorry there isn't much Folive, there will be A LOT more later on. :D **

**Question (which may or may not influence the story): What's the most romantic situation you've ever been in? :3**

**Follow me on Twitter: icewolf14FF **

**-icewolf14 :)**


	11. AN: Which ship?

So it's been all of May, and now, thanks to your votes, I have determined the story type!

In 3rd place, with 4 votes,

The OC story!

In 2nd place with 5 votes,

The Crossover story!

Which means, in 1st place, with 14 votes,

The Super long ship story!

Thank you to my 23 voters, I will need you for one more thing!

For the month of June, I need you to vote on your desired ship! Once a day, until June 30th.

Your choices are:

Auslly, Kick, Folive, Acho (Adam and Echo), Jiley (James and Riley), and Scenetern 2.


	12. Je t'aime

**This is way overdue guys, I know! I barely had time for FanFiction the past few weeks. Projects, track, soccer, and other stuff. I barely had time to put up that author's note! (Thank you for voting by the way! Remember: Auslly, Kick, Acho, Folive, Jiley, and Scenetern 2!) **

**Reviews: **

**sean p ware: She always did ;) **

**TrauzllyIs4ever: He had to at some point! Sound cute, I guess... :P **

**K-Cat (Guest): Creepy... but glad you're liking it! **

**secretwritergirl: thanks! Um, I think you thought I said he was 5' (1 foot), (so you must be thinking I was stating his height). I in fact said 5'' (5 inches) and was referring to how much taller he was than Chyna. Plus, English measurements are the same as Canadian ones. :)  
**

**HalfAWay: Thank you! :) **

**mysterywriter125: Why thank you! :) **

**WTHG ang thg fan (Guest): They have to! There is a rumored season 3 Folive kiss as well, so that's exciting! :D **

**bookworm (Guest): I guess, or that's how I portrayed it anyways!  
**

**Guest: Sorry it took so long! (and it's Ch. 10) **

**dontgothere (Guest): Those are the kind of things I love to hear :) Thank you! **

**Guest: I guess you're new to ANT Farm? Nigel was one of Chyna's love interests in a season 1 episode. He's a British ANT who was portrayed as being a robot. **

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, look forward to hearing them :)**

**Also, if you're a fan of Mr. Young, please check out the brand new Acho wiki! :) **

* * *

Fletcher's POV

After rushing home to get some supplies (thank goodness we own a wagon) I was at the park setting up. I'd made sure that the area was free of all dust, ghosts, vampires, witches, zombies, leprechauns, giraffes, double-Decker buses, balloons, curly fries, birthmarks, disorganization, heights, mirrors, balls, and older kids. Any of those, and Olive might just have a panic attack. I'd also brought a card with "I like you" in all 57 languages Olive speaks, a stuffy, and a FlurBot.

I pulled out my phone and clicked speed dial 2: Olive. Speed dial one is my house, 3 is Chyna, 4 Angus, you get it. The phone began to ring and I prepared my amazing acting skills to carry out this excuse.

Olive's POV

School ended, so I decided to head home and continue reading. I walked across the street to my house, and immediately went through my side gate into my backyard. I love my backyard. I can study the fauna and flora that wander in here, as well as using the massive tree and tree house to read and study. I know I'm afraid of heights, but I don't know... it's just... different.

I climbed up the 10ft rope ladder, my book bag over my shoulder, and worked my way through the door and onto my stack of pillows. I unclasped and unzipped my bag, pulling out my latest book _Shaken _by Eric Walters. It's a little below my reading level, but I like it all the same.

I was just getting into it when my phone started ringing...Fletcher's ringtone! He hasn't called me in a week, this had to be important!

"Fletcher?" I asked the boy on the other end of the line.

"Olive? Olive? Please help!" I heard a pained voice say.

"Fletcher! Oh my gosh, what's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"I-I hurt myself." It sounded as if he was crying now.

"Fletcher! I can't help! Call an ambulance, or your parents!"

"No please, you're closest. I'm at the park, by your house. Help!"

"Okay, I'm coming! What happened?"

"I-I f-fell out of a tree I was climbing. Come quickly!"

"I'm on my way! I'll be there soon, hang on!" I replied, before climbing out of my tree house and making a beeline for the park. I rushed across the road, and into the park. It was small so I could see the whole thing. I scanned it and finally saw Fletcher. Standing there. Not hurt at all!

"Fletcher!" I yelled, running towards him, but for a totally different reason. I was mad at him for scaring me like that. "Don't ever do that again!" I yelled while pushing him.

"What? What did I do?" he said with a smirk.

"What did you do?! You. Scared. Me. Sick!" I replied while slapping him lightly on the arms with each word.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!" he said, putting his hands up in surrender. I ceased hitting him. "Will these make up for it?" He reached his hand into a box and pulled out... a teddy bear and FlurBot! "May I present you with a teddy and Hegel II?" he said, holding them out to me.

"Aww! Thank you Fletcher!" I exclaimed hugging him. "Wait. You called me over here just for that?" I asked confused.

"Um, well. Uh... I... I-I have something to tell you." Fletcher responded. He grabbed a small stack of cue cards and began speaking.

"Je t'aime." I like you, in French.

"Me gustas." I like you, in Spanish.

"Mi piaci." I like you, in Italian.

"Ek hou van jou." I like you, in Afrikaans. Wait a minute... he's saying he likes me... in different languages! He was struggling with accents but, but...

"איך ווי איר" Yiddish.

"Unë si ju." Albanian.

"Rwyf am i chi." Welsh.

"أنا مثل" Arabic.

"Tôi thích bạn." Vietnamese.

"我喜欢你" Chinese.

He carried on for 45 more languages before finishing.

"I bħalek." Maltese.

"I-I like you." he ended, smiling nervously. My heart melted then and there. He not only got me a stuffy, one of my favourite things in the world, but a Flurbot replacement, and learned how to say 'I like you.' in the 57 languages I speak!

"I like you too, Fletcher." I hugged him before we sat down on the bench side by side. "That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. Didn't think you had it in you." I joked.

"I didn't think so either. To be honest, the hardest language to say, was English." he blushed.

"Well I'm glad you did." I said, reaching over, and interlocking our fingers.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Remeber:  
**

**1. Vote ship: Auslly, Kick, Folive, Acho, Jiley, Scenetern 2. **

**2. Review. **

**3. Check out the Acho wiki! **

**4. Answer the question: What sports do you play?  
**

**-icewolf14**


	13. This

**Final chapter guys! I will be uploading an interactive ANT Farm Q&A story extremely soon! Any questions you'd like to ask Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Lexi, Angus, Paisley, or Cameron? Leave them in a review! ;) **

**Paul Matthews: Yea, I used the wiki. :) And nope, ****_this _****is the end. **

**TrauzllyIs4ever: Thanks! And it was no problem really. How about another? EVERYONE! GO TO THE ACHO WIKI FOR LOTS OF ACHO GOODNESS! :D**

**sean p ware: thank you! **

**nyepie101: Thanks! :)**

* * *

1 year later, park bench

No one's POV

"Remember? 1 year ago today, we got together, at this exact bench." She put her head on the 14 year old's shoulder.

"Of course I remember. It was the best thing to ever happen in this park." He slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I'm so glad it happened. Life is so much better now." She smiled up at him.

"Me too. I can't believe it's been a year already." He smiled back.

"It feels like just yesterday it happened, and I can't think of a better way to spend our one year anniversary than to reminisce on our times together, at the place where it all began. It's times like these that I'm thankful for my eidetic memory. I will never forget this." She slipped her hand in his.

"Me neither. What shall we do next year?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

"This." She said simply, kissing him.

* * *

**Short, I know. But hopefully sweet as well! :) **

**1. Review**

**2. Folive, Auslly, Kick, Acho, Jiley, Scenetern 2. **

**3. Any questions to ask Olive, Fletcher, Chyna, Lexi, Paisley, Angus, Violet, or Cameron? Leave them in your review and they might just get answered! Any questions at all! :) **

**~icewolf14**


	14. AN: Narrowed Down!

Thank you to my 62 voters! The results of the ship voting are:

6th Place: Scenetern 2: 2 votes

5th Place: Jiley- 5 votes

4th place: Acho- 8 votes

3rd place: Kick- 15 votes

1st place tie:Auslly and Folive- 16 votes each.

Voting is not over yet! You can still vote for a ship in the top 4, so you can now vote for:

-Acho

-Kick

-Auslly

-Folive

Vote away! This voting closes July 31st. :)

~icewolf14


	15. AN- Ship finalists!

**Well, I know it's a little past the original date, but better late than never! August is the month for deciding the final ship! **

**The results for July were: **

**Acho: 1 vote**

**Folive: 7 votes**

**Auslly: 10 votes**

**Kick: 19 votes**

**Our finalists are Folive, Auslly, and Kick! **

**Remember, this is your last chance to vote, whoever has the most votes by August 30th wins, and I will write the 50-100 chapter story about them! **

**Vote away Folivers, Auslly-Gators, and Kickers! :) **


End file.
